The Darkest Fear
by colonelduckie
Summary: When the turtles are exploring the sewers, Raph and Mikey fall down an old hole, but being down there brings back old memories for Mikey. (turtle-tot, read A/N for more info on the rating)
1. The Second Scare

**A/N: Despite that that I did call this turtle-fic a hurt/comfort and rated it K+ there is no violence, blood or strong language. **

**Thanks to all my friends on deviantART who helped me out with this story! Special thanks to snapette88 who suggest this name and I liked it so I used it! I hope you all like this fic.**

**also I pictured them as about 7 or 8. **

* * *

"Leo, I think we are lost and I have to go potty!" Mikey cried. As they wondered through the sewer. The snow had been falling the entire time.

"We told you to go before we left the lair!" Raph snapped, "and you're not five! Who saids potty?"

"Well, I forgot," Mikey cried. Mikey looked up at the street greats snow was falling down. "Look it's funny rain!" Mikey finally commented.

"Mikey that's not rain it's snow," Donnie said.

"Snow? what is then?" Mikey asked as the flakes hit his green skin.

"Snow is composed of small ice particles, it is-" Donnie stopped when Raph flicked his head.

"Raph that is not nice," Leo said. "We need keep going, it's getting cold."

They walked on for forty-five minutes, it felt like they were going in circles. Donnie and Leo were trying to make sense of where they were, it looked unfamiliar to both of them. Raph was following behind making fun of the fact the so-called leader and the brainiac were lost. Mikey was bored and began kicking rocks. One rock flew to high and hit Raph in the back of the head.

"Mikey!" Snapped Raph as he turned around and began to chase Mikey. "Get back here!"

Mikey ran onto a make shift wooden bridge, Raph followed him onto it. The wood cracked under their weight. They fell down the hole, their screams filled the tunnel.

Raph and Mikey hit the ground hard. Raph landed awkwardly on his arm. Mikey landed on his back, but he hit is head hard.

"I don't gotta go potty anymore," Mikey croaked.

"Eww Mikey!" Raph groaned, rubbing his arm.

"Raph! Mikey!" Leo called. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah," Raph shouted, but it was faint to Leo and Donnie.

"You hurt?" Leo asked.

"My arm hurts," Raph said.

"What about Mikey?" Leo asked.

Raph looked at Mikey, he was now laying on his side moaning. Raph poked Mikey. "Mikey! Stop playing,"

". . . Head. . ." Mikey moaned.

"He is complaining about his head," Raph called.

"I don't feel good," Mikey cried, as he started to cough.

"Raph can you jump up to the ledge? Or stand on each other's shoulders?" Leo asked

"No," Raph shouted angrily.

"Leo how can we get them out?" Donnie asked.

Mikey crawled over to Raph and tried to climb into his lap, but with his good hand Raph held him off.

"But Raphie, it hurts. . ." Mikey cried.

"Shut up Mikey, my arm hurts too. Besides it's your fault we are down here!" Raph snapped as he was cradling his right arm in his left. Using his left hand he untied his mask from his face and use it to form a sling.

"It was an accident!" Mikey shouted "and I feel dizzy," Mikey sniffled as he curled up not too far from Raph, crying softly.

Leo was pacing around talking to himself. Donnie was sitting on the ground trying to think of a plan as well.

"How can we get them out of there?" Leo repeated, "We need rope," Leo said.

"From where? We don't even know where we are or how to get back." Donnie said, "Well, maybe they can use the board that broke?"

"Raph the board broke can you use it to climb out?" Leo called down.

"No, it was broken too much," Raph said.

"All right then, Donnie and me are going for a little walk to see to see if we can find anything. You two should do the same."

"All right Leo," Raph called.

"Raph take my watch, Donnie has one so I don't need it," Leo said dropping it down, Raph caught it. "We will meet back here in one hour," Leo instructed.

"Come on Mikey we need to see how big this place is," Raph said using his foot to poke Mikey.

Mikey moaned and rolled over, unsteadily Mikey rose to his feet.

"Hurry up Mikey we have to hurry up!" Raph snapped.

Half dragging Mikey, they started looking for anything to help them get out of the hole they were in. Raph let out an exaggerated sigh as nothing turned up.

"Raph-rope," Mikey's words were slurred.

"It's not long enough, but maybe Leo found some rope," Raph said taking the rope.

On their way back Mikey was dragging his feet. Getting annoyed at his brothers slowness Raph went ahead.

"You guys find anything?" Leo called down.

"We got some rope, but it's not long enough," Raph answered.

"Thats good! Tie it to your belts and masks and the tie it to a rock as toss it up." Leo instructed as Donnie sat down and did the same.

"Hey Mikey, I need your belt and mask so we can tie it to the rope." Raph called, but no answer came. "Mikey?" Raph shouted.

"Hey Raph everything okay?" Leo asked panicked.

"No, I can't find Mikey," Raph breathed out.

"But he was with you?"

"I went-" Raph started

"Just go find him," Leo shouted, annoyed that Raph left Mikey alone.

Raph did not answer, he just ran off to find Mikey. It took a few moments but he found Mikey. He was sitting against a wall with his knees pulled close to his plastron, shaking holding a hand to his head. Then it hit Raph, Mikey was scared of the dark.

"Sorry Mikey, I forgot," Raph said using his good arm to help Mikey to his feet.

"It's okay," he lied weakly, as he walked with Raph back to the hole.

"You two okay?" Leo asked when they got back.

"Yeah, Mikey just got scared of the dark," Raph said.

"You know not to leave him alone," Leo said in a matter of fact tone.

"I did not mean to!" Raph snapped.

"Just get the rope up here," Leo sighed. Donnie looked at his brother.

"Ever since what happened last year his fear of the dark has gotten worst," Donnie said.

"I know," said Leo, "Raph should not have left him alone."

"I'm sorry Mikey," Raph repeated, as Mikey tied his mask to the rope along with his and Raph's belts. Mikey did not say anything.

"It's all done," Mikey said standing up, "Let me toss it to Leo." Mikey walked over closer to Leo, "Here you go," Mikey tossed it up to his brother.

"Thanks," Leo responded. As he gave it to Donnie who tied them all together; they dropped and end down to Raph and Mikey.

"It's too short," Mikey said, "even if we add Raph's mask it will still be too short."

"What if you stand on Raph's shoulder?" Leo asked.

"Still too short," Mikey said trying to judge the distance.

Leo sighed, "you two don't move, we are going to find my way back," Leo said.

Now it was Raph's turn to sigh, "Okay," he said, but when he joined Mikey his younger brother turned way.

"One more thing," Leo said, Raph looked at his brother, "keep an eye on Mikey," Leo mouthed, so that Mikey could not hear.

"What Leo?" Raph said nodding at the hidden message, but speaking so Mikey would not know anything was off.

"Be careful and stay together, also try to keep warm if possible. It's really cold."

"We will try," Raph said.

Raph went to his brother, Mikey was sitting against the wall nervously staring ahead. "Do you want to talk about it?" Raph asked trying to be gentle.

"It-it was just so dark and eyes. . .were blood red. . ." Mikey was breathing heavy, "it was so cold, like right now. . ." Mikey's eyes were wide with fear, "it was scary. . .I was alone," Mikey began to sob.

"I'm sorry Mikey," Raph wrapped his left arm around Mikey.

"They eyes were so scary," Mikey was now whimpering, "it was so dark. . . dark.",

"It will be okay, I will keep you safe this time," Raph said dropping his arm from around his brother.

"You think Raph and Mikey will be okay?" Donnie asked Leo as they did there best to mark their way

"I hope so it's dark down there, remember last time Mikey was alone in the sewers." Leo said.

"Raph is there this time," Donnie said hopefully. Leo juts looked at him, "yeah, your right Raph hates it when Mikey cries."

"He said he saw red eyes, Raph teased him for months, yeah Splinter was so mad a Raph for that," Leo let out a small laugh.

"He never told us where we found the two red lights he used to scare Mikey," Donnie said, "did you ever think that it was Raph who scared Mikey in the first place?"

"No, he was with us the whole time and Mikey said it moved. Beside Mikey knew that it was Raph teasing him. He said that the eyes he saw were scary and blood red." Leo said using a rock to mark the wall of the sewer tunnel.

"Mikey hardly sleep for a month."

"Yeah he slept with one us for most of the month," Leo added in.

"Hey Leo! I know where we are!" Donnie exclaimed.

Mikey's head was on Raph shoulder. "Mikey I told you stop using me as a pillow!

"Sorry Raphie. . ." Mikey said resting his head on his arm, that were wrapped around his knees.

"I'm still mad at you for making fall down here."

"Fine," Mikey said, "I will leave you alone. . ."

"Mikey you can't go, you have to stay here,"

"But I'm cold and hungry."

"Me too, but we can't go anywhere, because of you,"

"I told you I am sorry!" Mikey cried rubbing his head. Mikey stumbled as he walked.

"Mikey what's wrong with?" Raph asked annoyed.

"The room. . .make it stop spinning. . ." Mikey's knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

"Mikey!" Raph ran over to his brother. Mikey was laying on his side crying, holding his head.

"Raphie it hurts," Mikey sobbed out each word. Mikey helped Mikey sit up.

"I promise you can use me as pillow now, okay."

"won't be mean to me?"

"No Mikey I will try not to. You want to talk about what really happened last year?" Raph asked.

Mikey made odd little moaning and squeaking sounds. "W-well as you know we were playing hide-and-go-seek and I found this hole behind some rocks so I climbed in it," Mikey bit his lip, "it was not too dark, so I was not scared. . ." Mikey sighed and looked at Raph.. "but after I climbed in the rocks moved and blocked me in. It got really dark; I yelled but, no on heard me." Mikey started to shake uncontrollably.

"If you don't want to talk any more you don't have to," Raph said, "I thought it would help, but maybe be not," Raph sighed and put his left arm around his brother.

"N-no I-I want to," Mikey looked at his brother, "It took forever for you guy to find me. It was cold and dark. I closed my eyes. . . And then I heard footsteps so I opened my eyes and the I saw them!" Mikey let out as gasp, "two red eyes staring at me! I felt like they pierced through me," Mikey's breathing became faster, "I felt them burning into me and I felt like my body was frozen and I could not move. I tried to yell, but n-nothing c-came o-out," Mikey's shaking got worst, "I could feel them coming closer and closer. . ." Mikey wiped tears from his eyes. "Sometimes I still see the red eyes. . . I can't breath when I see them. A-after it h-happened when ever I closed my eyes I could see them. . ." Mikey took a deep breath to calm himself, "I-I s-still s-see t-them. . ." Mikey just broke down.

This was the first time he had ever really fully explained what happened, all he told them was it was dark and he saw red eyes. Raph one arm hugged his younger brother. "I promise I will not let that happen again."

"How can you make such a promise?" Mikey asked weakly.

"I can and I will," Raph said with dead confidence.

Raph remembered what Mikey was like when they found him. He remembered frantically moving the rocks with his brothers, hoping that Mikey would be okay. When they found him he was curled on the ground in a tight ball like a cat. He had been crying, but he stopped. Mikey woke up when they called him name. He launched himself at his brothers and began to cry all over again mumbling about red eyes and darkness. Mikey was physically fine, but after the event he was too weak to walk on his own, Leo carried him all the way back, while Donnie tried to cheer him up. Raph remembered he just wanted his brother to stop crying, half because it annoyed him, but also because he did not like to see one of his brothers hurt.

It still took Leo and Donnie another half hour, but they found their way home, it was mostly luck that got them home. They had been gone for hours, and they knew Splinter would be worried.

"Help!" Leo called, Splinter came running to his two sons.

"Where are Michelangelo and Raphael?" He asked urgently.

Leo sighed and explained everything that happened. Splinter did not say a word until Leo was done talking.

"Leonardo, I would like you to me get the rope. Donatello I would like you to get the first aid kit, the skills I have been teaching you will be put to the test," both boys nodded and ran off. Splinter went off to get some food and water.

After the supplies were gather they met at the entrance of the lair, "lead the way my sons," Splinter said. Leo and Donnie nodded and left the lair.

Raph and Mikey sat down, Raph listened to his brother ramble on about random things. It seemed allowing him to talk about stupid things calmed him down.

Raph's arm hurt a great deal, but he could tell his brother's emotional pain was worst than his sore arm; he really hoped it was not broken.

After a while Mikey stopped talking Raph looked at his sleeping brother, he gave him a smile, he looked so calm, it was a nice sight since most of the day his eyes were filled with fear. Raph felt his eyelids get heavy, he too fell asleep.

Splinter followed his sons, he was proud that they thought to use markers to find their way back. As they went on Splinter asked is sons some more questions. "You said Raphael hurt arm, and he said Michelangelo injured his head?"

"Yes," Donnie said.

"I am concerned, about Michelangelo's head injury. I have not yet talk to you about head injuries, I should have,"

"Why do you say that sensei?" Leo asked.

"Head injuries can be tricky, if he is to sleep his injury could become worst,"

Donnie's jaw dropped, "I should have known," he said.

"Donatello, you mustn't worry, I have only been teaching advanced first aid skills for a few weeks now," Splinter placed a paw on his son's shoulder, "besides Michelangelo likes to talk, with hope he has not stopped," he smiled.

"Just one more left," Leo said, "and we will be there."

Once they reached the location of where Mikey and Raph fell Splinter began to call for his sons, "Michelangelo! Raphael!"

Raph jerked awaked at the sounds of his name, "Mikey wake up Splinter is here," Mikey did not respond, "come on wake up," Raph shook Mikey, "I can't carry up the rope I only have one arm!"

"Raph what's going on?" Leo asked.

"Mikey's playing games he won't wake up!" Raph snapped.

"Sensei?" Donnie whimpered.

"Easy my son, Michelangelo could be playing a prank, I need you to go down and check on him," Splinter said.

"Me? Why can't you?" Donnie was nervous.

"Your brother and you are not strong enough to help me climb the rope if I need it, there is no place to tie the rope to." Splinter did is best to reassure his son, then he explained what to check for when he got down there.

Donnie slung the med bag over his shoulder and climbed down the rope.

"Donnie! You need to help Mikey! He wont wake up!" Raph shouted he stopped caring about his injured arm and was holding Mikey in both arms.

"Raph, let me look at him," Donnie said gently as he began to nervously check over his brother, "Raph, I need you to help me. I need to hold onto Mikey while Splinter and Leo pull us up."

Raph nodded as he meet Donnie at the rope. Donnie slipped his foot in the loop and wrapped his arm a few times around to stabilize himself. Raph handed Mikey to Donnie.

"You good?" Raph asked.

"Yeah," Donnie said, sighing. Trying hard to support his youngest brother. "Ready," Donnie called up.

Splinter and Leo began to pull on the rope. Once they were closer to the top Splinter reached down and pulled Mikey up into his arms. "Oh Michelangelo," Splinter whispered, brining his son close to him. His youngest son was not moving.

Leo and Donnie helped Raph out of the hole. "Mikey!" Raph cried as he ran to his brother, "I'm sorry!" he buried his face into his brother's plastron.

"Raphael, it is not your fault," Splinter said gently standing up with his youngest son laying in his arms.

"I-I ran a-after him. . .i-it was an accident," Raph cried.

"I know my son," Splinter said.

His sons followed Splinter to their room. "Donatello, remove the pillows from his bed. We want him lying flat." After Donnie took the pillows off Splinter laid is youngest son in his bed. Donnie covered his brother up.

Raph immediately climbed into bed with his brother. "I won't leave you I promise!" Raph declared.

"Raphael," Splinter said gently, "Please allow Donatello to check over your arm," he gave his son a firm look.

"Okay Raph," Donnie said gently taking his brother's arm in his hands, "I need you to move your wrist, does that hurt?"

"Yes," Raph grunted, "but I can move it."

"That's good," Donnie smiled, "and your fingers, you can move them too right?"

"Yes," Raph said sighing, annoyed with all the questions.

"Is it numb?"

"NO!" Raph snapped angrily.

"Raph I am making sure your arm is not broken!" Donnie snapped.

"Well is it?" he grumbled.

"No, it's just very badly bruised. I still want you to wear a sling, and not move it for a little while." Donnie was back to calm demeanor. He carefully placed the sling around his brother's neck and gently placed Raph's arm in the sling.

"How long will Mikey be out for?" Raph asked.

Donnie began to fiddle with the gauze in his hands, "I don't know,"

Splinter looked at his three son's who were huddled around their unconscious brother. "Your brother's condition can become more serious the longer he is unconscious. I will need one of you to stay with your brother until he wakes up."

His three oldest turtle sons looked at him.

"Anything to help Mikey," Raph said.

Splinter smiled at his hot-headed son, showing is seldom seen softer side.

Raph was sitting next to Mikey, holding his brother's smaller hand in his. "Mikey wake up," Raph begged.

The memories of the events a year ago began to flood everyone's mind. Except this time Mikey was not awake. Last time Mikey was screaming for fear, this time he lay silent.

Leo stared blankly ahead. He remembered the night a year ago when they found Mikey in the hole in the wall. It took them over an hour to find him, it was Donnie who noticed the rock arrangement was different. They pulled the rocks away as fast and their small hands could move them. When they found him, he was curled up in a tight ball, with his hands over his eyes. He had been crying. Leo gently placed a hand on his brother, he was cold. Once he felt his brother's touch Mikey knew it was his brother, he turned around and launched himself into his brothers arms and began crying all over again. He had carried Mikey all the way home, the entire time he softly sobbed.

Mikey was so scared, they had never seen him so afraid, sure in the middle of the night he would wake up from a nightmare, but that did not compare to the fear that Mikey felt right then. That first night Mikey screamed and cried the entire night. It took a long time for the nightmares to stop for Mikey.

Leo sighed, this new situation felt worst, this time Mikey was not awake. At least last time Mikey's screams and cried of pain indicated he was at least somewhat okay, but now the silence they heard was deafening.

No one could say anything the only thing could hear was the white noise that they had long forgotten and Raph begging Mikey to wake up.

After and hour Leo went to check on his brothers. Raph was laying on his side close to Mikey, his injured arm was draped across his brother's plastron. Leo smiled as he sat down at the foot of the bed and watched his brothers sleep. It was nice to see Raph getting along with Mikey, even if Mikey did not know it. Leo knew that Mikey annoyed Raph most of the time, they really did love each other they just expressed it in their own ways. Even if that meant putting Mikey in a headlock until he called 'uncle'.

"Mikey, come on, just wake, please," Leo sighed, "please Mikey, your scaring me," he admitted.

"He's scaring me too," Donnie said joining is brother at the foot of the bed. Leo put his arm around his younger brother.

"All I can think about is what happened last year, all the screaming, the crying, the fear in his eyes," Leo started.

"I never wanted to see him like that again, but. . . " Donnie continued.

"At least we knew he was," Leo paused, "okay-if you can call it that,"

"Yeah," Donnie said, "I know what you mean." Donnie laid his head on his brother's shoulder.

"Donnie you have been studying with Master Splinter advanced medical."

It was statement, but Donnie responded anyway, "yes."

"What will happen to Mikey?"

Donnie sighed, "from the little I know the longer he is unconscious, the worst it can be. He hit his head, that makes it worst. . ." he was uncomfortable talking about. Splinter had taught them all simple first aid, Donnie was the only who expressed interested in learning more about the medical field.

"Donnie. . .I think he will be okay, I mean he is Mikey. He made it past his paralyzing fear of the dark, now he is only afraid of the dark. . .I know that makes no sense. He slept with the bedroom light for a month; it drove us all crazy, but we let him do it anyway," Leo sighed, "He would not go into the sewer for three months, he still sleeps with a nightlight."

Donnie gave a half smile, "he has not played hide-and-go-seek since then,"

"yeah, and that was his favorite game too,"

Splinter went to check on his youngest son, when he arrived his four sons were piled around Mikey, as if they were protecting him. Splinter smiled and watched his four young turtle sons sleep. He wish the situation would not have been so serious to cause this rare site.

It was a long day, his sons have been though a great deal today. It was also brining up old wounds from a year ago, it was even difficult for Splinter to see. Every time in the past year Michelangelo woke up from a nightmare Splinter feared it would be because of what happened that day he played with his brothers. Most of the times it was, Mikey would wake up crying and Splinter would hold him close to his soft body until his young son would fall asleep.

"He...lp," Splinter's ears twitched at the soft cry.

"Michelangelo," Splinter called out.

"dark…" Mikey's breathing became unstable, he woke his brothers.

"Mikey, you okay?" Donnie's voice cracked.

Splinter bent over and picked up his youngest son, the three older turtles moved so that Splinter could sit on the bed. Mikey's small hands latched onto Splinter's robe, his face buried into Splinter's shoulder, crying. Splinter gently rocked his son, "Hush, Michelangelo, you are safe." One arm was around the center of back, and one hand was placed on the back of his head.

"I...see...the….red...eyes…" Mikey squeaked out each word.

"_Nennen koroti yo, Okorori yo! Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina!"_ Splinter sang softly to his crying son. It was an old song he used to sing to his own daughter and to his sons when they were younger.

Mikey's fast breathing began to slow down, but he still kept his face hidden in Splinter's shoulder.

"Don'twannabealone," Mikey's words were slurred together.

"You are not alone, my son," Splinter said soothingly, "I am here, your brothers are here as well."

"The...eyes….s-s-s-see them again," Mikey's words were filled with fear.

"Michelangelo, did you see them when you were with Raphael?" Splinter questioned gently.

"No, only now."

"It will be okay Michelangelo, you are safe here."

"Daddy…"

"Just rest my son, deep breaths."

Leo, Raph, and Donnie just looked helplessly on.

"Sensei? Will Mikey be okay? Will it be like last time?" Leo asked, once Mikey was calmed down a little more, he had fallen back asleep and was now cradled in Splinter's arms.

"Until he has calmed down and I can I speak with him I cannot be one hundred percent sure. There are questions I must ask him to be sure how he truly is," Splinter responded.

"I just want him to be okay," Leo cried.

"As do we all, Leonardo," Splinter said moving one arm to pat Leo's shoulder.

The next morning Mikey began to stir in Splinter's soft arms.

"Daddy?" Mikey said softly.

"Yes, Michelangelo," Splinter gave his son a warm smile.

"My head hurts."

Splinter could not help but to smile, "Can you do me a favor my son?"

"Uh-huh," Mikey responded, weakly.

"Follow my finger,"

Mikey complied, following the movement left to right and back again.

"Good, now do you see any spots or is your vision burry?"

"No everything is okay."

Splinter nodded, "do you feel dizzy?"

"No, but my head hurts," he whimpered.

"I will get you some tea to help your headache," Splinter carried Michelangelo with him to the kitchen. Once they arrived Splinter sat his son in a chair at the kitchen table. Splinter prepared tea with lemon, ginger, and honey, then added some cold water to the cup to cool the drink down so his young son would not burn himself. He handed the cup to his son.

"Thank you sensei," Mikey said softly.

Not long after Leo, Raph, and Donnie made their way to the kitchen.

"Mikey!" Donnie called out running to his brother.

"Hi guys," Mikey said weakly.

"We are happy you are awake," Raph said smiling.

"How you feeling Mikey?" Leo asked.

"My head hurts," Mikey said softly, "but sensei made me some tea that he said would help!" Mikey smiled, but it was weak. Mikey took a sip of the tea. "How is Raphie?" he asked.

"Better than you," Raph said bluntly, causing Leo to roll his eyes.

They kept the day simple, they watched some TV and played with a deck of cards Splinter found a few days ago. It was only when night came, when everyone was on edge.

The four young turtles got ready for bed. Splinter brought Mikey come chamomile tea to help him sleep.

Mikey yawned as he rested his head against his pillow. Mikey tried to resist falling asleep for fear of a red eyed nightmare.

The next morning Mikey woke up after a pleasantly dreamless night.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this fic! If you did leave a comment. Oh and below is the English translation to Japanese song Splinter sang, I found it online and have no clue of it's origins. **

**_*Hushabye, Hushabye! My good Baby, Sleep!_**

**__Until the next fic**

**~Colonelduckie**


	2. One Year Ago

**A/N: I had people wondering what happened to Mikey one year before the events of the last chapter, so once again this one-shot turned into more than that.**

* * *

Chapter 2: One Year Ago

"Let's go!" Mikey said to his brothers, "Splinter said we can play hide-and-go-seek in sewers!" Mikey began to drag Raph to the entrance.

"If you don't let me go now I will beat the green off of ya!" Raph snapped.

"Sorry Raphie," Mikey said and he advanced to Leo.

"Don't call me Raphie! We are not five anymore!"

"Oh because six is _so_ much older!" Mikey laughed as Leo followed Mikey.

"Yeah it is," Raph said pulling Mikey into a playful headlock.

They finally made their way to just outside the lair.

"Okay who is it first?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey," the other three responded at the same time.

"Aww man!" Mikey complained, "why is it always me?"

"Bad luck," Raph laughed.

"Before we start remember the rules-" Donnie started.

"Stay in the first four tunnels," Raph finished.

"All right Mikey start counting," Leo said.

"1...2...3...4...5..." Mikey started as his brothers ran off in different directions.

"Ready or not here I come!" Mikey yelled. Making his way down the first tunnel. It took him ten minutes, but he found Donnie high on a ledge, "Donnie! I found you!" Mikey shouted laughing, "That was such an easy spot."

Donnie rolled his eyes, "I thought it was good."

"That's okay!" Mikey smiled, "Now you get to help me find Raphie and Leo."

"All right let's go," Donnie said, as they checked the rest of the tunnel before tuning around.

Donnie and Mikey went down the second tunnel.

"Hey look at that pile of rocks," Donnie commented.

"Yeah what about it?" Mikey asked confused.

"Just never noticed it before, that's all," Donnie said finally.

Mikey shrugged. Quickly he ran ahead, Donnie soon found out why, he could see Raph. "Found you!" Mikey shouted smiling, tagging Raph in the back of his shell.

Raph groaned and got up. "Let's go get Leo and get this game over with."

After finding nothing in the third tunnel they headed to the fourth tunnel to find Leo.

Raph was counting. Mikey made his way down the second tunnel. He noticed a pile of rocks in a well lit area. Carefully, Mikey climbed into the hole he saw behind the rocks. When he got settle into the hole, his foot knocked some rocks and they began to fall, covering the hole. It was now completely dark. Mikey hated the dark. His heart began to race. "Okay I can get out of here," Mikey told himself. He tried to push the rocks but they did not move. His heart pounded against his chest, he tried to calm himself down by talking calming breaths they way Splinter taught him.

He tried to think of something else. If Donnie was here he would tell him that his fear or the dark was irrational. Mikey dropped to the ground, he pulled his knees close to his plastron, he started rocking back and forth. Mikey closed his eyes.

"Mikey where are you!" Raph shouted. It was a well know fact that Mikey enjoyed hiding in the second tunnel. After checking Mikey usual hiding spots, Raph gave up and left the tunnel.

Raph went down the first tunnel. He slowly made his way looking for his brothers. Raph hated being it, he hated this game it always took so long.

Making is way down the first tunnel Raph shouted, "If you can hear me get out!"

Leo sighed, he was hidden in a large upright pipe. Raph went over to the pipe and violently pushed it over.

"Ow! Raph that hurt!" Leo cried out, "you don't have to be so violent, Raph."

"Oh come on it did not hurt!"

Leo sighed, "let's get the others."

"I already check the second tunnel, let's go right to the third."

Game or no game Mikey did not care anymore, "HELP!" he called out. Mikey called out a few more times before he stopped, he could hear footsteps.

Mikey turned around. He could see a pair of glowing red eyes staring at him.

"R-R-Ra-ph is-is th-that y-y-you?" all of a sudden Mikey felt a chill run down body, he never felt so cold in his life, even Raph pushed him in the freezing cold rain water a few weeks ago. Mikey's heart began to race even more than before, he could feel a piercing pain in his heart, it was not because he was struck there, it was because his fear, his darkest fear felt as if it was burning a hole in him.

The glowing red eyes started to move slowly forward. Ever so slowly they approached him. Mikey closed his own eyes, but when he did all he saw was the red eyes looking at him. Mikey screamed, his screams bounced off the walls.

"Donnie, Mikey, you in here?" Raph shouted

"You know that is now how the game works right?" Leo said sighing.

"Makes it easier," Raph grumbled. Leo laughed.

Raph and Leo check over the entire third tunnel.

"They must both be in the fourth tunnel," Leo said.

"This will be easy!" Raph exclaimed.

After a few minutes, they had no luck. "Easy?" Leo said.

"Yeah watch this. Mikey! Donnie! Get your shells out,"

Mikey slowly opened his eyes again, when he did red eyes we even closer. He went to scream again, but no sound came. Mikey's breathing became fast a heavy, he could not catch a breath. His heart felt as though it was going to beat right out of his chest.

Mikey laid on his side, he pulled his knees close to his plastron, he covered his eyes with his hands. He closed his eyes tight, he was not going to open them again, as long as he was in the hole.

"Have any of you seen Mikey?" Raph asked, "this was the last tunnel I checked, still have not found him." His brother's shook their heads.

"Let's all check this tunnel and then move on Mikey has to be somewhere," Leo said.

Before they left the fourth tunnel Raph shouted, "Okay Mikey game's over! Come out!" They paused for a moment, that was the rules, if game over was called you had to come out. Nothing. Into the third tunnel they went and they still could not find Mikey.

They wondered up and down the second tunnel. On their way back Donnie stopped them. "Hey guys, this may sound weird, but those rocks are not the same was they were when I came down here with Mikey," Donnie said.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"Well I could see a small hole behind the rocks before. Mikey could have fit into it," he gasped, "I think Mikey his stuck in there!"

"We need to move the rocks!" Leo shouted.

"They are heavy!" Donnie said.

Raph grunted as he helped move the rocks, Leo's was breathing heavy.

"We are through!" Leo exclaimed. Leo peered into the whole, he saw his youngest brother curled up in a tight ball.

"Is he in there?" Donnie asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, he is," Leo said weakly. He looked at his brother He was laying on his side, his knees close to his plastron, his hand covered his eyes. Even with his eyed cover Leo could tell that Mikey had been crying, but stopped; his small body was shaking slightly. He reached his hand forward, and placed it on Mikey's shoulder; it was freezing cold. "Mikey," he whispered.

Mikey heard his name and felt his brother's warm hand on his shoulder, Mikey launched himself at his brother, he started to cry all over again. Leo pulled his brother into a hug, Mikey was crying into his shoulder, clinging tightly onto his oldest brother. "e-eyes," Mikey mumbled, his breathing was fast. It was hard for him to control.

Leo carried Mikey off the rock pile and sat down with him on the cold ground. Mikey's eyes were clamped tight. "Mikey," Leo said soothingly.

Donnie knelt down next to his brothers, "we need to get him back to the lair," he said more to Leo than anyone else.

Leo sighed, "Mikey I need to carry you on my back, can you let go of me?"

Mikey whimpered but complied. Raph and Donnie helped position Mikey on Leo's back. Mikey sobbed all the way back.

"Mikey when we get back, I can read you that book you like," Donnie tried to sound cheerful, but it was hard. Raph held back slightly. The four brothers reached the entrance to their home. Splinter was walking to the kitchen for a cup of tea when he saw Mikey on Leo's back.

"My sons what is wrong?" He asked urgently.

"We don't really know," Leo said weakly.

"He was hiding in a hole, but there were rocks, they were in the front of the hole blocked him in. When we found him he was curled up in a tight ball. . .crying about red eyes. . ." Donnie did his best to speak without crying, but it was hard.

"Let me see him," Splinter said taking Mikey off of Leo's back. He gently cradled his youngest son in his arms, even with his eyes shut Splinter could see the fear all over his son's face. He began to sing to his young son, "_sakura sakura noyama mo sato mo mi-watasu kagiri kasumi ka kumo ka asahi ni niou sakura sakura hana zakari,"_ a tear slipped down Splinter's eye, he brought his son close to his face, he kissed him on the top of the head. This was Michelangelo's favorite song. It seemed to calm him slightly. His eyes were still closed tightly, but his breathing was still no calmer.

Mikey's soft sobs became louder, he let out an ear splitting scream. Mikey's shaking got worst, "eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes," Mikey repeated over and over. Splinter could no longer hold his trashing son, quickly he carried Michelangelo to his and his brother's shared bedroom. Splinter gently laid Mikey in his bed.

"Michelangelo," Splinter said softly placing a paw on his son's head. "I want you to listen to my voice, you are safe, wake up,"

An odd chocking sounds came from Mikey's throat. He was crying and trashing in his sleep. Splinter could not break Michelangelo from his deep dark slumber. Splinter sat by his youngest son's bed for several hours meditating. He has instructed his oldest sons to stay quiet and watch some TV. He then felt a soft tug on the sleeve of his robe.

"Sensei, is Mikey going to die?" It was Donatello who spoke.

"No, my son," Splinter said picking Donnie up and holding him in his lap. "He is sick, a very different kind of sick. I am helping him as much as I can."

"Can we help?" Donnie asked after thinking about what Splinter said.

"We have to be careful," Splinter said gently, "he has no control of his body and he were to accidentally hit while thrashing it will hurt a great deal."

Donnie nodded, but reached a hand out to put it on Mikey's head. Splinter placed his hand on top of Donatello's. Mikey's eyes slowly opened, his usually bright blue eyes, were pale, almost grey. His eyes were full of pain, as soon as he saw is father and brother, his breathing calmed slightly.

"D-Daddy?" Mikey's voice was hoarse, he began to cry all over again. Mikey's small hand held tightly onto Splinter's paw.

"Yes, Michelangelo," Splinter's voice was gentle.

Mikey began to cry, "eyes," Mikey lost it, in between the sobs came loud screams. His small body began to shake. Splinter picked up is young turtle son and held him close.

Donnie sat on the other side of the room, he covered his ears. Splinter looked at his other son, "Donatello, it might be best if you go wait with your brothers in the living room and watch some TV," Splinter said. Donnie quickly stood up and ran out of the room.

"Donnie is Mikey okay?" Leo asked, when Donnie came back.

"I don't know," Donnie said, "Splinter said he is not dying." Donnie squeaked out.

The three brothers sat in silence listen to their youngest brother's screams and cries.

"What do you think happened?" Donnie whispered.

"I don't know," Leo said, "it must be bad for Mikey to have a reaction like this."

"He just wants attention," Raph huffed.

"You did not see him when I first found him, he was in fear, pure fear. There is no way he is faking this." Leo's tone was serious, "I want to see Mikey," Leo said finally.

Leo stood in the entrance of his and his brother's room, Splinter singing to Mikey, the continuation of the song he was singing when they first brought Mikey home. "_sakura, sakura, yayoi no sora wa mi-watasu kagiri kasumi ka kumo ka nioi zo izuru izaya izaya mini yukan,_" a tear slipped down his cheek, he has never see is youngest son, or any of his sons, in this much pain, emotional or other wise. "Leonardo is there something wrong?" Splinter asked looking at his shocked eldest son.

"N-no," Leo stammered, "I just wanted to see Mikey," he said softly.

"Come here, just be carful, if he goes into a violent trashing fit, he could harm you." Leo nodded, "he is awake," Splinter said answering Leo's unasked question.

"Hi Mikey," Leo said looking at his brother. Mikey was laying on his side. His eyes were wide open and blood shot, tears slipping down his face. Leo reached forward and ran a finger under Mikey's eye to stop the tears.

Mikey reached out and grabbed Leo's hand, and then tucked it under his head like a pillow. Splinter could not help, but to smile.

"It would appear Michelangelo does not want you to leave," Splinter said as Leo looked at him confused.

"Can you fix him?" Leo asked.

Splinter sighed, "Not this time."

"But, sensei," Leo whimpered.

"The only way we can help Michelangelo is by being there for him. There is no cure for nightmares. When he is well enough to concentrate I will help him meditate," Splinter could see the concern in Leo's eyes, he continued, "medicine cannot cure everything. Some wounds can only heal in time."

"But, I don't see any cuts or bruises," Leo was confused.

"Some wounds you cannot see, Michelangelo's fear is a hidden wound," Splinter put a hand on Leo's shoulder.

Mikey's eyes slowly started to close. Five minutes later Mikey was finally sound asleep.

"Sensei," Leo started, "you think I can take my hand back I think it fell asleep with Mikey."

Splinter smiled gently, "Yes Leonardo, just slip it out gently."

Leo slipped his hand out from under Mikey's head. Mikey moaned softly in his sleep. Raph and Donnie stood at the entrance. Splinter beaconed them in, they sat next to Leo on the floor.

It was long day for everyone, soon everyone in the room was sleeping.

Nearly two hours later they were woken up by Mikey's screams. He sat up in a cold sweat, his heart racing, and he was shaking slightly.

"Mikey!" Raph called, surprising everyone as he pulled his younger brother into a hug.

"It's dark in here. . ." Mikey complained.

"I will turn the lamp on too, will that help?" Leo asked, standing up.

It was a long night, Splinter soon realized that Mikey was night terrors, he spent the entire night waking Mikey up before a night terror would happen.

The next morning Splinter cancelled their lessons, since hardly anyone slept the night before. Splinter made a small breakfast and sat at the table with sons.

Raph was supporting his head with his arm, he had fallen asleep. Leo was sitting straight up, he too had fallen asleep. Donnie was using his breakfast plate as a pillow. Mikey was doing his best not to close his eyes, even Splinter was fighting the urge to fall asleep. One by one Splinter carried is oldest sons to their beds and then he sat on the couch with Mikey.

"I don't want to sleep," Mikey mumbled with half closed eyes.

Splinter sighed, "you don't have to right now, but you will have to sometime."

"Okay," Mikey said numbly, nestling against his father's warm, soft body.

Splinter checked the time, Mikey had been asleep for over two hours, his risk of night terror was over, but he still could suffer a nightmare. Splinter's ears began to twitch, he could hear soft footsteps, sounded to him like Donatello. The purple clad turtle entered his sight, he motioned for him to be quiet.

Donnie reached his hand out and put it on his brother's shoulder, "Mikey sleeping?"

Splinter smiled and nodded.

"Sensei why was it Mikey?" Donnie asked softly.

"What do you mean Donatello?" Splinter asked.

"We were all hiding in the sewer, why was Mikey the only one who saw the eyes?"

"From what I understand Michelangelo was the only one in the small tunnel when it was completely dark," Splinter started.

"Do you think there is something alive?"

"I cannot answer that," Splinter said sadly.

"Can we cover the hole so if the eyes are alive they can never get Mikey?" it was Leo who was speaking.

"Yes, Leonardo we can," Splinter said with a smile, "once Michelangelo is well enough for me to leave him alone with one of you."

"Can I tell Mikey when he wakes up?" Leo asked.

Splinter said nothing, he sighed and looked at his sons, "could one of you please get Raphael? I would to speak to the three of you."

"I will get him," Leo said, turning around. "Raph," he called, "Splinter needs to talk to us. It sounds important."

"yeah okay," Raph said following his brother.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie knelt down in front of Splinter, who was still holding a sound asleep Mikey.

"My sons, what I am about to say is very important," he started. "Your brother is suffering from both nightmares and night terrors," his three sons juts blinked, "they are different, they form during separate time during your sleep cycle." The three oldest turtles nodded, "unless Michelangelo bring it up on his own terms, do not question him about his night terror, nightmares, or the events that happened, it will only cause him to relive the events, do you three understand?"

"Hai sensei," they said all at once.

"If he does wish to speak of the event I would like you to be sensitive and listen to him. If you feel you cannot speak to him about the events please bring him to me."

"Hai sensei,"

Splinter brought Mikey to his bed, he made a nest of pillows and blankets for him to sleep in. It seemed keeping him warm kept him from having a nightmare or terror, it was unconventional, but it worked.

Splinter made lunch, and after he went to check on Mikey. Despite leaving him sleeping on his back when he checked on him he was on his plastron, with his head tucked half way into his shell, his arms tucked under his head.

A week past since Mikey's scare. Mikey would sleep less than two hours at a time, on the rare occasion he slept longer he would suffer a night terror or nightmare. Much to his brother's dismay, Mikey refused to allow them to turn the room light off.

Raph was sitting on the counter helping Splinter clean up after breakfast. Leo and Donnie were playing Go Fish with Mikey.

"Leonardo, once I am finished here we will go out and search for supplies in the sewer. Raphael, Donatello you will keep and eye on Michelangelo while we are gone," Splinter said.

"I don't need watching," Mikey yawned. Splinter just smiled at him.

After a few moments Splinter called, "Leonardo it is time to go."

Leo nodded and stood up, "hai sensei."

"Donnie can you read to me?" Mikey asked his purple clad brother.

"Sure, Mikey, do you have a story in mind?" He asked.

"_If You Give a Cat a Cupcake!"_ He called out the name of the books Splinter found a few weeks ago.

"Okay!" he said smiling. Donnie sat down and Mikey leaned against him.

Before Donnie even finished the book Mikey had fallen asleep. Donnie gulped. He was never alone with Mikey during a night terror; nightmares yes, but not from this event. Mikey was sleeping for about forty-five minutes. Donnie remembered Splinter would wake Mikey up after about an hour, just before his night terrors typically took place. Donnie had his arm wound Mikey, he could feel him start to shake. "Mikey wake up!" Donnie cried, but it was too late Mikey started to scream. He clung tightly to Donnie, crying. "Shh, Mikey it's okay," Donnie said gently.

"Donnie, make them go away," his voice cracked.

"They're gone. Splinter and Leo are making sure they stay done," Donnie said gently hugging his brother.

After a few moments Mikey calmed down. "Don't leave." Mikey mumbled into Donnie's plastron.

"Don't worry I wont." Donnie said.

Splinter and Leo came back to see Mikey in Donnie arms.

"He had a night terror," Donnie said, "he was only sleeping for forty-five minutes."

"I see," Splinter said placing a paw on Mikey head.

"He just fell asleep," Donnie said.

Splinter nodded. "Would you like me to take him to his room?" he asked

"No, I think he is comfortable," Donnie said.

"Let me know if you need anything."

"Hai sensei."

A month after his fright Mikey allowed his brothers to turn off the main room light, and only sleep with a nightlight.

Three months later Mikey finally went into the sewers again.

But Mikey never forgot the red eye eyes he saw that day.

* * *

**A/N: well hope you enjoyed this ^^ I have been editing a bunch of fics I have been working on so I have posted a lot recently so check them out!**

**~colonelduckie**


End file.
